Villain
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: All of a sudden, he had gotten what he wanted. He was finally the bad guy. Duncan/Courtney, implied Duncan/Gwen. Now a two shot.
1. Chapter 1: Villian

**Villain**

All of a sudden, he had gotten what he wanted. He was finally the bad guy. Duncan/Courtney, implied Duncan/Gwen. One-shot.

Duncan walked into the economy class section of the plane to see many eyes flicker to him. They were rude, intruding eyes that people were taught not to make at others, the stare your mothers would say was inappropriate. They looked at him with small glares, shaking their heads.

He gave them all a look that said, 'Wanna do something about it?' and slowly everyone turned away. He grunted and walked into the airplane bathroom, washing his hands. He scrubbed them and washed them for what seemed like an hour, but he still felt dirty. He rubbed hard, scratching the skin like sand paper, but it wasn't doing any help.

He felt tears in his eyes. Just a day ago, he had been kissing her in this dumb bathroom. And he thought it would make him feel good, and all he wanted to do now was to be clean. He hated feeling dirty, he thought it would feel reckless, thought it would be fun, but all he wanted was for things to go to the way they were, and-

He jumped at the sound of someone knocking heavily on the bathroom door. Huffing in annoyance, he opened the door to see the one and only staring at him.

She started to say something, that usually bossy way about her, "I mean who spends forty minutes in the-" She stopped, looking to him and to his eyes, which he had forgotten were red and wet with his tears. She shook her head, her brown hair falling on her face, her lower lip starting to tremble.

He reached out to touch her arm, but she flinched away. She looked at him like he was something that… scared her. He thought back to the time…

"_I'm sorry for scaring you." He looked to her with a look of sincerity, but she just tightened her face and blinked rapidly._

"_I was not scared!" She lied, and he felt himself smile, feeling for the hook in his back pocket._

Maybe she hadn't been scared them, but the look on her face now was terrified. "Courtney," he started, but then she backed away, tripping a bit, biting her lip.

"I get it, OK?" She whispered, taking her steps slowly, heading towards the exit. "You don't have to say anything." She shook her head at him. "You're bad, OK? I believe you." Before he could say anything to her, she fled into the other part of the plane, not looking back at him.

He felt his lip curl, his brow furrowing as his body started to shake. She spoke to him like he was some type of evil. He was so mad and angry at himself, and his hands, which were shaking rapidly, had never felt so dirty.

All of a sudden, he had gotten what he wanted. He was finally the bad guy. He had always wanted people to see him this way, and he finally got his wish. He never knew how much it would hurt, how heavy his chest would feel, how much he wanted things to go back to normal.

He never knew it would be this painful being the villain.

A/N: Duncan, Duncan, Duncan.

If I had a dick, this is when I'd tell you to suck it.

:D Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Hero

**Chapter Two: Hero**

_Because being the villain never suited anyone forever_.

It was one of those times when you didn't know what to say to them, you know what I mean. When all you wanna say is 'hey, I'm really really sorry' but you aren't even sure if they'll believe you. When you think about it you wonder if you would really trust yourself either, and then here comes the big question: do you really trust yourself?

Then you know, you have a cosmic moment, a shift, something that sounds pretty damn life changing. Huge other worldly thing, OMG, do you trust yourself?

Well of course you fucking do. Duncan shifted in the seat of the airplane bathroom that he had forced himself to stay in since he had last seen her.

Of course he did, of course she trusted him...

But the way her eyes had been so tiny and the way her entire body quake with a certain fear left him unconvinced. It was night time, the window in the plane lit up with stars. He thought to himself that maybe this was what she had secretly wanted, for him to finally be the bad Guy who she would never want.

Again, he was not convinced.

Maybe he should go talk to her, maybe he should say-

Say what? Whatever he said wasn't believable anymore, his words meant nothing, all they did was betray his mouth.

But something made him get up from the dirty seat. He stretched his muscles and walked door the walkway of the plane. He made a small yelp as he fell over a looming figure laying in the middle of the walkway, who he soon saw was Owen. Big idiot.

Duncan watched his steps carefully now, but obviously no one else was sleeping on the floor so he stepped up his pace. He saw the back of her head and was about to go over to her when he heard something. "Cheater."

He swiftly turned around, ready to kick the snot out of whoever had dared to say it. He was confused when all he saw was Gwen, fast asleep.

She was all alone in her section of the plane- except for Cody, whose leg was being drooled on by Sierra as she clutched his leg. Creeper.

Gwen's mouth was moving slowly. "Cheater, lying, Trent, Courtney, Duncan... cheat... bad bad bad sorry... cheater lies Courtney... sorry..."

She was sleep talking.

Duncan scowled at Trent's name. But she kept saying 'sorry Courtney, sorry Courtney.' So he wasn't the only one feeling terrible, huh?

He looked to Courtney. Going back to her would only make him a worse person. Twisting with someone's emotions was wrong, and he actually liked Gwen a bit.

He walked over to Courtney and pulled her blanket up to cover her fully, looking at her one last time. Things would never be the same between them. She'd probably never forgive him.

But he was truly sorry for everything he had put her through. He would take it back if her could.

As he walked away, he didn't get to see Courtney sneak an eye open at him as a tear rolled down her cheek. He just didn't know how much he could hurt people. How bad she wanted to hate him.

But she knew, deep inside of him, past the lies and mistakes and sins he had made, there was a hero. Even if he would never know it.

A/N: Yeah, right. XP

I'm sorry, but this is called "FanFiction." I can do WHATEVER I want. Like make things a little better. I just felt kinda bored, so I wrote this. Gosh. Promise I won't write anymore for this story!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
